Undertale: A week with friends
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: A story about Asriel based after my last story, Saving Everyone. After being back, Asriel feels that he is out of place with the others. Even with his own parents. So Frisk decides that Asriel should spend a day with everyone from Toriel, to Asgore, and all the others for a whole week. Asriel agrees and hopes to find his place with the others. Can he find his place with the others?


**Hello again, everyone. It's Dizzle HamHam Writer. It another Undertale Fanfiction that I wanted to do. A fanfic on my favorite character in the whole game. The goatboy himself, Asriel. What can I say? I love the little Cinnamon Roll. This one is based after my last story, Saving Everyone, and him having a normal life in the surface. However, he feels that he has a problem fitting in with everyone else. So, he spends a whole day with each person. This will also be a POV story, which I think is the first time I do this for one of my stories. Also, Frisk is a boy in this story. I feel that this will be fun to do. So, let's get this story on the way.**

 **Undertale: A week with friends**

It was dark. All I could see was pitch black. I walked for a bit to see if I can find some stuff something. Anything. I did happen to find something. Something... that I feared. A flower. THAT flower.

"Howdy!" The flower said. "It's me! Your old buddy, Flowey. Flowey the flower. Or should I said, you. The real you."

"I already told you. I'm not you." I said to the flower.

"Ha! That's reeeeeeal funny." Flowey said slyly. "Just because you have a body and a soul again, doesn't mean you got rid of me. Like it or not, I will always be a part of you."

"N...no!" I said getting angry. "I'm nothing like you. Nothing at all."

"Poor... naive Asriel." Flowey said to me still smiling slyly. "Are you REALLY nothing like me? You were soulless for a long time. You planned horrible things. You DID horrible things. And worse of all..." Then his voice started to change to a demonic one. "YOU WERE WILLING TO KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY AND FRIENDS? Have they even accepted you? Have they even forgiven you? I'm pretty sure they didn't."

"I... I..." I didn't know what to say to him.

"You'll never get rid of me." The flower said demonically. "I'm gonna haunt you, FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, all these roots started to grab a hold of me. I couldn't get them off me.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

Then, I woke up. I was so spooked from all that I started to breathe heavily. It was just a dream. A horrible, HORRIBLE, bad dream. I looked around my white colored room. My room had two beds, but the other bed was empty. I was alone in the room. There was a bright light coming from my window. So that means it was morning.

"Another dream about... HIM." I said to myself. Then I looked at my body and called out my soul. It was gold colored and fine as always. "Still here. Still me." I then put my soul back in and got out of bed and then I look outside of my window. I was still in my green and yellow PJs. "*sigh* Another day on the surface."

My name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. Goat monster, Prince of all monsters and the son of Asgore and Toriel. Yep! That's me. That flower from my dream, that... was also me. It's a long story. Long story short, I... died a long time ago. It caused a lot of problems. Then I ended up a flower. But I was soulless. So I became a psychopath... and I absorbed six human souls and all the souls of the monsters from the underground. Then I regain my old form. But then I became the god of Hyperdeath and wanted to kill and reset everything. Then a human kid stopped me and helped me regain my old self. I then used all the souls to break the barrier. But because of that, I didn't have a soul, I was just gonna turn back into a flower. But Frisk, he didn't want to give up on me. With the help the six human souls and him, I was able to gain a new soul. I was finally reunited with my mom and dad and I could go to the surface with everyone. It's been about one month since monsters came up to the surface. I'm currently living with mom and Frisk. Everything... has been great so far. But things have been difficult for me. I have been having nightmares of Flowey for the longest time now. It's... hard for me to let go. All the horrible things I've done... how can I just let them go? I still don't know if I should even be here. I... still feel like I don't fit in with the others. Maybe Flowey is right. NO! I shouldn't listen to that stupid flower. I didn't just come back for nothing. I'm back for a reason. I have to remember that. No more moping about myself.

Motivated, I close my window and got changed into my green and yellow stripped shirt and black pants. Then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and groom my fur a bit. I would clean my horns too, but I don't have those yet. I'm still bummed about that. Why couldn't I keep the horns I had when I was in my Hyperdeath form. Eeh... I hope I get my horns soon. After the grooming myself, I went to the dining room. My mom and Frisk were already up and at the table.

"Good morning, my child." Mom said to me.

"Morning, mom." I said happily.

"About time you got up, Cottontail." Frisk said to me.

"Cottontail?! Really, Frisk?" I said to him. Everyone likes to call me nicknames. Frisk is no different. Then again, everyone did the same for my dad and I AM his kid after all.

"Would you prefer it if I call you, Fuzzball, Fluffybuns Jr, or Azzy?" Frisk asked smirking.

"I think Azzy will do fine." I told him.

"Heehee." Mom giggled.

The one giggling is my mom, Toriel. For some time, she was the caretaker of the ruins back on Mt. Ebott. Now she spends her time being the mother of me and to Frisk. Mom is one of the nicest monsters anyone could meet. However... she can be a bit... firm, overprotective, stubborn and... scary. Once she has her mind set to something, she continues to keep that idea in her head. It can be a problem sometimes, but she means well. The boy wearing the blue and red stripped shirt and his eyes mostly closed was Frisk. The eight fallen human and the savior of monsters. He's also kind of my best friend. But he also seems to be everyone's best friend too. He would tease me a bit, but he's also good to me and treats me as if I was his own brother.

I was hungry for some breakfast, so I sat down by Frisk. Mom then lay down a stack of pancakes in front of each of us.

"Hope you boys like the pancakes I made for you." Mom asked us. "I made them with butterscotch syrup and cinnamon."

"Awesome! Just like your pie." Frisk said excited.

"Uh huh." I said as excited as Frisk.

As Frisk and I ate the pancakes, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. I look at an empty side of the table. That side is where dad should be. Dad... mom still hasn't really forgiven him yet. It still saddens me. I get why mom is still mad with dad. But I understand why dad did what he did. I just want us to be a family again. It's my fault that all of this happened in the first place. It's... my fault about everything. So... why isn't mom...

"Is something wrong, my child?" Mom asked me noticing that I looked a little down.

"No. I'm fine." I told her.

Frisk then came closer to whisper something to me.

"Still having nightmares?" Frisk whispered to me. He knew about the nightmares I've been having.

"Yeah..." I whispered to him. "They're still getting to me."

"I see." Frisk said.

"Are you really okay, Asriel?" Mom asked me looking concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just... I'm..." I decided to tell mom and Frisk how I feel. "I'm trying to see where I fit in."

"Huh?" Mom and Frisk said looking confuse.

"It's just... most of your guys have your lives set pretty well." I told them. "Mom, you're getting a school built for humans and monsters so you can teach. Frisk is an ambassador for the monsters. Dad's helping all the monsters integrate with humans. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys all seem to have their lives set. But... what about me? Where do I fit in? I've been gone for so long; I don't think I'm really needed."

"I get it. You're trying to see where you fit in with everyone, right?" Frisk asked. I nodded.

"Ah. That explains it." Toriel said. "Well, I guess you feelings are... understandable."

"Well, what so I do?" I asked.

Frisk and mom thought about it for a moment. Then it seems that Frisk had an idea.

"Hey! I know." Frisk said. "How about you spend a day with everybody? Actually, how about a week with each of us?"

"You mean spend a day with a different person for a week?" I asked.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "It will help you get to know everyone a bit better."

It's not a bad idea. Yeah. I could do that. Not just with mom and dad. But everyone. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk. I really liked the idea. Yeah. Yeah. That's how I can fit in with everybody.

"So mom, is it okay?" I asked mom.

"Sure. I don't mind." Mom said happy.

"Alright. So uhh... how should I speak a day with first?" I said.

"OOH! ME! I don't mind going first." Frisk said. "Wait! On second thought, scratch that."

"Huh?" I said surprised. "But I thought you didn't mind going first."

"I changed my mind. You know the old saying. 'Save the best for last.'" Frisk said. "I'm determined to give you the best day. So I want to go last."

"Umm... okay." I said to him.

"So Asriel, who do you want to spend a day with first?" Mom asked me.

"Well... since I'm already here, I was thinking about spending the first day with you mom." I said.

"Me? You want to spend the first day with me?" Mom said surprised.

"Sure. Why not?" I said.

"Well, if that's what you want, then okay." Mom said happily.

"Alright then. Now for tomorrow, I think I spend the day with dad." I said.

Mom... had a look on her face. A look that she seems that she unapproved of something.

"Umm... are you sure that..." Mom said. I stopped her before she could finish.

"Mooooooom..." I said to her.

"Toriellllllll..." Frisk said to her.

"Alright! Alright! I understand." Mom said.

Jeez mom! Stop thinking that dad's bad. It's not like living in the Ruins and hiding from everyone was a good choice.

"Then after dad, I'll spend the day with Papy. Then Sans the next day. After him, Undyne. Then Alphys and finally... Frisk, of course." I said. "Yeah! I'll do that. This will be great."

"Alright! I'll call the others to give them all a heads up." Frisk said grabbing his cellphone.

This should work. If I spend a day with each and everyone, I can get to know them all better and fit in with them at the same time. This will work. Hmpt! I won't listen to whatever that stupid flower says. I know I belong here with everyone. After this week, I'll prove it. I'm filled with determination.


End file.
